We Look Like You
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe had planned a nice romantic picnic only to find it gets intruded by two little girls who don't want to leave. This is for Chaubrey Week: Day four Kids


Aubrey and Chloe are having a beautiful picnic together at the park. It was a beautiful sunny day and school had just ended for summer vacation. The two had gotten everything planned and sorted out the night before so they could have a great time together just the two of them. They wanted a peaceful day after the stress from the year they just had they needed it.

There were lots of children around playing on a playground that wasn't too far away from where they were sitting. They remembered what they were like at that age Aubrey never wanting to play but Chloe always ended up forcing her to. They sit there admiring the children playing being free and innocent. They didn't notice that two little girls had walked up to them both holding each other's hands.

"You two look like us." A little girl with red hair says standing only a few steps away from them.

"We do don't we huh." Chloe says noticing that they really did look like a mini version of her and Aubrey.

"You two are really pretty. How old are you?" The blonde one says moving closer to where Aubrey was sitting and places herself next to her on the blanket. Aubrey turns to Chloe not sure what to do about this little Intrusion from the girls feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"Thank you, you're both pretty too. You look just how we used to look. How old do you think we are?" Chloe says answering the questions once again after seeing the confusion on Aubrey's face.

"I think you're 14. Am I right? I have a sister who is 14 she looks grown up like you." The redhead says who took it upon herself to randomly start playing with Chloe's red hair.

"We're a little older than 14 but fantastic guess. I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey." She says feeling as the two girls were getting close with them she should introduce themselves. It didn't look like the two of them had plans to go back and play again anytime soon.

"You're names are pretty too. I'm Niamh." The blonde says smiling up at Aubrey and receiving a smile back from her.

"That's a very pretty name." Aubrey says speaking to the girls for the first time since they intruded her date with Chloe.

"I'm called Daylia. We are 7 years old. A lot littler than you two." She giggles out her answer as she finishes a braid she was doing in Chloe's hair.

She moves so she is sitting on the grass in front of them. She turns round and sees her Nanny on a bench not too far away and waves to her showing her exactly where they were. The Nanny just nods in response to her.

"We watched you the whole time we were playing. We haven't seen anyone that looked just like us before. You two were kissing. Yuck" Daylia says pulling a face of disgusted that they had kissed each other and they saw it.

"You two are each other's girlfriends right?" Niamh asks with a huge grin on her face "I have two daddies. Are you going to have kids together?"

"Yes we are each other's girlfriends. That's amazing that you have two daddies. We haven't ever talked about having kids together. But maybe one day we will." Aubrey says realising that fact as she says it out loud they had never discussed that aspect of their future together.

"I think you should do. They would be really pretty as they will look like you. Do you still go to school? If so where do you go? What year are you in? Do you both live together there?" Daylia says pulling up a blade of grass that was next to her and twirling it on her index finger. Running through all the questions that were in her mind so quickly.

"You two are full of questions aren't you?" Chloe says laughing at how nosy the two girls were.

"Only cos you're interesting. It's like we are with the older us. We just wanna know stuff." Niamh states excitedly, loving being near the two women.

"We go to Barden University. We are currently in our third year there. Yes we live together in a dorm room at the University." Aubrey says running through the answers quickly hoping she didn't forget anything she was asked.

"Wow, we would love living together. I want to go to Barden University now." Niamh says in amazement that the two of them are living together. Thinking that she might one day get to live with her best friend too.

"Do you like singing?" Aubrey asks them following their over excitement from her last answer.

"We love to sing." the two girls say practically in unison with each other.

"I'm going to be a singer when I'm older." Daylia says proudly holding her head up like she had authority.

"Barden has a fantastic singing group called The Barden Bella's you would love it." Aubrey says always happy to talk about being a Bella. After all it was one of the most important things in her life.

"We are Bella's then. Niamh when we go to Barden we are going to be Bella's and sing all day and night." Daylia says looking up to the sky mesmerised as she says it.

The four of them sat there for a few minutes Chloe and Aubrey being asked many more questions from the younger girls. All four of them actually having a really good time. Daylia's Nanny slowly starts to approach where they were seated.

"You girls having lots of fun?" She says talking directly to Daylia and Niamh.

"Lots and lots. Aubrey and Chloe are us only older us." Daylia says standing up from the spot on the grass she was sitting on knowing that if Nanny was there it meant time to go.

"We want to be just like them when we are older." Niamh says standing up also knowing the exact same thing.

"Well I'm glad you found your inspirations for your life here girls." She pauses and moves a bit closer to them. "I hope they weren't too much of a pain for you girls? They saw you earlier and asked me if they could come and talk to you both. I told them to ask you first instead of intruding your time together. These two are quite forceful when they want something." She says looking into Aubrey's eyes as she says this.

"No they were no problem at all. It was nice getting to talk to them. They remind me of exactly how Chloe and I were at their age. It's not every day we get to meet mini versions of ourselves." Aubrey says in reply smiling as she says it after having a really good time getting to know the girls.

"Say your goodbyes to Aubrey and Chloe then please girls we must be going now." Both girls run up to the older version of them self and give them a huge hug not wanting to end them or to have to leave. Once they eventually give up and had finished the hugs they start walking away waving to the two older women as they only see them in the distance. Talking to each other about everything they had learnt.

Aubrey and Chloe sit there finishing their picnic, they hadn't seen this day turning out the way it had done. However meeting two mini versions of them self had made the day even more incredible than it was originally. The two sat there in each other's arms relaxing and enjoying what was left of the sun for the day. Both reflecting on what they had seen and learnt from the two girls.


End file.
